


23. House Warning

by ellie_effie



Series: Beyond the Veil Artober 2020 [13]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_effie/pseuds/ellie_effie
Summary: If you ever wanted to visit my home, I’m sorry, you can’t. None of us would be able to mark its location on a map for you. But you wouldn’t like it here anyway, which only proves how stupid you all are. There is no sunlight, and with these useless ears of yours, you would get lost pretty much all the time.
Series: Beyond the Veil Artober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947253
Kudos: 7





	23. House Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Thaig

I think it’s important to be upfront with you from the start: I am what you would call… well, I don’t particularly like the name you give us. We call ourselves something much grander but I guess you wouldn’t be able to pronounce it, so I will settle for nug. I am a nug.

I’ve been asked to tell you about where I live because most of you two-leggers don’t know anything about my home. Which is absurd because my home is the most splendid place in the world. How do I know this if I’ve never been anywhere else, you ask? Oh, just you wait until you’ve heard all about it.

First of all, my home was built especially for us, the nugs, a long long time ago by the two-leggers that call themselves dwarves. Ironically, one of my favourite things about my home is that there are no two-leggers living here. They actually sculpted it in the shape it has today, and they left a lot of statues around so we would know what they looked like. 

The best thing the dwarves made here is a big room where they wrote their stories all over the walls. If we are really quiet, we can hear the stone telling the story back to us so we don’t feel alone. That was very nice of them! Some of the stories even feature us, the nugs. And the dwarves always say how good we were, how much they loved us and how they used to invite us to dinner all the time.

If you ever wanted to visit my home, I’m sorry, you can’t. None of us would be able to mark its location on a map for you, and we know how much you two-leggers love your maps. But you wouldn’t like it here anyway, which only proves how stupid you all are. There is no sunlight, and with these useless ears of yours, you would get lost pretty much all the time. My home is very large, you see, it’s a whole palace the dwarves built for us. I’ve lived here my whole life and I don’t know all of it. 

And I think you would find it scary, you’re always afraid of the things you don’t know. I’m used to it, but my home likes to sing all the time and it doesn’t always sing of pretty things. There is a mountain living under my home and it’s sad all the time, and sometimes we can hear the sadness echoing. The mountain thinks it’s alone in the world, and we can’t dig that deep to keep it company. Believe me, I tried. 

But most importantly: we, the nugs, wouldn’t welcome you into our home. You two-leggers don’t know how to share and you think everything is yours! I bet this whole time you were thinking if there are treasures and gold here. And you know what? If you ever come here, we will bite your ankles!


End file.
